Silk Vol 2 - Into the Hornet's Nest
by lil-sea-salt
Summary: Cindy decides to leave city life behind and reconnect with her roots in Seoul, Korea. Little does she know that the reception awaiting her is anticipating her every move. Original Story set in Silk/Marvel Universe
1. Into the Hornet's Nest

From the eve of a shop selling Christmas ornaments rang an eerie tune, "Something wicked this way comes."

The rest was unintelligible as a caucasian couple carefully perused their way back the winding back alleyways of Seoul, Korea. The man spoke with a strong New Yorker accent, checking his Apple iWatch for a wifi signal, but there seemed to be some interfering. The other man was clutching an orange bag brimming with souvenirs and trinkets that he would bring home to his Sunday Embroidery Club.

"Michael why did we come this way? Instead of going forward why don't we go back to that cute shop and ask the old lady for directions."

"Nate, this is Asia. No one in their right mind is going to help us, we're not welcome here. I think this is more of the low income areas. "

"Michael, Maven needs to have his nap . . ." Nate was more heavy set than Michael so much so that their son had been completely suffocated before his father had turning him round to face his other male companion.

Maven's dark hand was rubbing his eyes. He muttered something to negate what his father had said about him, as he didn't want to agitate them anymore than he already had. Nate scooped up Maven and settled him on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you have one daddy you can rely on."

"Do you really think this is the time for . . . woah, hey brother why don't you put down that knife. I mean it, I don't have anything valuable with me."

The assault came from all sides, a few moments ago what had been an empty street was filled with a rag tag gang of thugs. Each was masked with a turban of white cloth and tape. Only their eyes were visible. Nate looked over their heads to the shops above and around and simultaneously everyone closed, locked, bolted their doors and windows. All the merchandise which had been sitting outside was bundled up and tucked away.

The knife was pointed forward until it rested at the hollow of Michael's throat. Nate prayed that Maven was knocked out cold. The little black boy had enough psychological problems resulting from experiences in situations just like this.

Michael reached back and handed the assailant his wallet. "I don't have anything worth having man. We waited 6 years to go on this trip."

The main mugger shrugged as he pocketed the wallet. As the deed was done the men dispersed.

=/=

Masks off, a group of men gathered by a garbage disposal. They were flipping through the wallet discussing the contents. They were tossing whatever they couldn't use into the bin behind them. As the leader counted what cash was in the wallet, the crooks started to squabble.

"I should get half because I bribed the police."

"Well I bribed the shops."

"I kidnapped the police commissioner's wife and no one paid me. He didn't care that she died because he wanted to get married to his mistress."

"No one cares. It's an equal share for all of us."

"How do we know the boss won't keep a little extra for himself?"

The main honcho who was counting stood stock still. He felt a slimy substance drip onto his coat. He touched it curiously and held it out to his followers. Then in tandem all of them looked up.

"Is that a cosplayer?"

The masked vigilante released a thin stream of web and retrieved the whole contents of the wallet. "I don't think that belongs to any of you," she said with a self-satisfied sneer. The woman was stunning, her body's allure covered in thin bands of webbing which was wrapped around her body. Pieces of the garment dribbled down and the members of the gang recoiled. Her hair, was coated in the slime as well and she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey we worked hard for that loot. Who do you think you are? Just because you're wearing a mummy costume with some whatever this is that you're a real superhero."

Silk slinked down upside down on a spiderweb. Her mask covered her expression, but she was even with him. "Do you think making a mask makes you stronger?"

The leader tried to kiss her exposed lips, but the heroine is was gone. She's shot a gag on his face before swinging out of the district. He gagged loudly before tearing the webbing off his mouth. The minions gazed on incredulously that their boss could have been tricked by the weaker sex.

"What do we do now boss?"

"Call our friends in New York and alert the brothers that we need to lay low for a while. We got a visit from the friendly neighborhood Spiderman's lady."

"Boss, we're missing two of our own."

"Probably ran. Forget about them. We got other things to do."

=/=

Detective Kim was sitting in a small family owned restaurant. He liked the peace of mind being in a place without a lot of patrons milling about as he ate his bibimbap. He'd eaten the same meal at this diner for the past ten years. It was a routine so people who wanted to leave tips could do without having the police directly involved.

His phone lit up with notifications and he placed a call to the sender. "What is it? I'm going to finish my lunch here before leaving, where should I head?"

"Senior, I apologize profusely for disturbing you, but two crooks have been found by Seoul Police and there are reports that there's a woman wrapped in bandages like a mummy who's been seen on surveillance who's-"

Kim's eyes rolled back into his head as he made a distinct frustrated sound. He reassured the junior officer that he would arrive on the scene as soon as possible. Then went on a tirade about keeping wits in the heat of a strange situation. "I run on facts. You understand that? Twenty years I've been on these streets. Don't call me like this again or have your senior call me so I don't have to deal with a hysteric."

Half an hour later, Detective Kim showed up to the scene. He was greeted by an officer with a toothless old woman. He pulled out a pad of paper from one of his inner jacket pockets and began questioning her. Kim listened in detail to her description of the woman who had swooped down from the sky like a bird and dropped the two goons on her doorstep before knocking and asking her to turn in a wallet to the police as she didn't speak the language very well.

"She was incredibly beautiful, like a cobweb fairy."

Kim flipped his notebook closed and smiled. He reassured the woman he would look into her story and try his best to make sure that she wouldn't get caught up in anything that would put her or her dog in danger.

One of the senior officer's put one of his hands on Kim's shoulder. He knew who it would be without being prompted. "It's that reporter again, isn't it?"

The officer nodded. And signals to the two plainclothesmen to let the shabby reporter through. He was holding a camera and shook Kim's hand vigorously when he caught up to him. He pushed his glasses up when he saw Kim's stern expression. "I'm Lee Jung Soo, from Seoul City Star. I'm the one who's been following the 'spider attacks.' Do you know sir that this is the twelveth attack in over a month. Can you make a statement of whether or not it's true that Police Commissioner Jeon has opened a chapter into investigating these odd events? "

Kim's paused and tried to intimidate the reporter. "Don't you have better things to report about?"

=/=


	2. Into the Hornet's Nest II

=/=

The mayor of Seoul rubbed his handed together in nervousness as he aids tired to remind him again and again of important points in his speech. He was holding a press conference to introduce the city's new district attorney.

He bade off his entourage as he took the stage. He tested the microphones at the podium before addressing the press assembled before him. His speech went along fine until he was to make the introduction. A flurry of reporters began sputtering out questions and he announced the pick for attourney. "Malcolm Young, is going to be your new District Attorney for the city of Seoul."

"He's not Korean." One of the reporters from the crowd remarked.

The mayor put his hands over his eyes. "Who's talking? What are you . . . he was born in Korea and has a Korean mother like everyone here."

Malcolm walked up to the podium and waved his hand like a pageant queen. He cleared this throat, silencing the roar of questions that had risen. "Yes my father is Nigerian and my mother is Korean. I know there has been a rush of attacks by an unknown assailant. I want to promise that I'll clean up the street and make it a place for families again. To celebrate this we'll be having a museum opening." Young signals to his aids and they unfurled a banner. "This opening will celebrate the rich history of Seoul."

The room burst into a round of applause and some of the reporters stood. The mayor stood behind

=/=

Lee slammed his head onto his desk at the Seoul City Star. The phone on the table rank incessantly as he thought of how he would be making a story out of the facts he did not have. He's been working nights just to cover the superhero attacks and they didn't really have the facts to back up running the story. At this point, the police had succeeded in covering up their tracks in hiding the spider attacks from the public.

He really could use a distraction so he picked up the phone abruptly. "What do you want?"

The voice on the other end was the lady at the front desk, apparently the company needed someone to introduce one of the new paper's photographers around. He checked the time on his watch. Maybe she could be a hot distraction from the mess in his mind. Lee reassured the desk clerk he would behave and got himself down to the lobby.

Gods, she was obviously a former pageant queen. Her hair was curled in a sort of sixties bob that was supposed to make her look matronly, but in fact set off her trim suit even more. He racked his brain for a quip, but remembered his promise to the lady at the front desk.

Lee shook her hand and snapped his fingers. "You're Ray Tae Yeon. I covered you at the Miss Seoul Pageant."

She smiled in her practiced way like he was . . . well exactly what he was . . . a flirty reporter. "That's so nice. I don't recall your name. I spoke to a lot of press that night. You didn't really stand out to me."

Lee returned her smile with a shrug as he began her tour. "I didn't expect you to. So why did you decide to become a photographer all of a sudden. With your body . . . type and entertainment background I thought you would consider being a news anchor or a model instead of wasting time with our lot."

Her hands tightened around her camera bag. "I heard from my friends here that you're reporting on her."

"Who?"

"The woman who's been rounding up criminals. The black widow of Seoul, the underworld calls her."

"What would you know about the criminal underworld Miss Rey?"

She smirked. "I just did some research because I've been assigned to photograph her."

Lee's expression grew hard. He advanced on her, so her back was to the wall. "No one knows her identity not even Detective Kim."

The smirk grew playful. "I implore you to watch more American news. Her face is plastered all over gossip rags. I saw her there when I went to New York City for my press tour. She's like American Spiderman, but a warrior girl. There the Americans call her Silk. You know Commissioner Jeon has a file on her."

Lee hadn't been expecting she already was assigned to someone and he crossed his arms. She was a lot more intelligent and astute than the front she put forth as a beauty queen. She was like a snake, her beauty like a lure for prey. His eyes narrowed. "What do you have in mind? Since this is a combined assignment and I am your senior, I will take the blame for . . . whatever way you have to garner credible information."

"There's a charity benefit hosted by that media magnate, Peter Parker at the COEX Convention Center which is a preview of an exhibit on the history of Seoul as a city. Jeon will be attending and seeing we're partners you're going to accompany me." To punctuate her point she rain her manicured nails down the bridge of his nose.

=/=

In the midst of the slums of the city sat a swanky bar owned by a less than reputable crowd. Most of the patrons going in and out were in business suits which contrasted heavily with the working crowd that resided in the neighborhood.

On top of the bar was a penthouse suite that was shaped like a giant budding lotus flower. Inside the lotus sat an obese man on a couch - Crime Boss Song Hee Choo. A cigar hung out of his mouth which he alternated with a glass of scotch. He was simultaneously watching on four screens - news, drama, surveillance, and stocks. He would remember every detail - which is why he'd maintained this stoop for ten years.

He slammed his glass down on the side table. "There's an African politician who thinks he can outsmart us." All of his associates stood in rapt attention. A couple shrugged their jackets back on. "He's figured out our meddling with the Steinhardt Laboratories."

Jack Park was one of Song's most trusted subordinates. Behind closed doors, many assumed that Choo was training him to be the successor as Song's woman had only produced a brood of reckless daughters and not one son. She was also getting old. But he would never abandon her for another as she held too many secrets and without her he would lose a handle on his precious girls. Jack cleared his throat. "Senior, would it not be a simple task to break into the attorney headquarter to steal the files that would put our activities at risk?"

Song shook his finger at Jack Park. "You're the number one guy for the job!"

Park seemed taken aback by this. "Sir I am your humble subordinate. I have no experience in pulling something of this magnitude off."

"Then, my one-who-is-almost-my-son, you shall learn."

=/=

Lee loosened his dinner jacket, cursing his luck in having let Rey chose his suit. He felt restricted knowing he could burst out of his suit if he moved too aggressively and also belittled in that Rey had probably done this on purpose. He scooped up a glass of merlot and approached Commissioner Jeon who oddly was seated by himself holding his phone.

"Good day, Commissioner."

"I wasn't expecting reporters here. I'm not going to answer any more questions about the vigilante."

"Can you affirm or deny her name is Silk?"

"Off record?"

Lee smiled. "Fine, I'll take whatever tip you'll give."

"She's a female Spiderman who's of Korean-American descent. She hasn't seen her family is over ten years, but she's back in Seoul to meet some of her relatives."

Lee eyes were wide as he understood the implication of the statement. The police were as tipped off by Rey probably in the possession of a file that would corroborate the Commissioner's story. Now if only he could get his hands on it.

=/=


End file.
